powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Monsters
Party Monsters is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Samurai, co-written by Amit Bhaumik. The episode is notable for being a "Clip Show" and "Halloween Special". The episode features an original storyline, not based on any episode on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, focused on the monsters destroyed by the Samurai Rangers. Despite its original story, Yasuko Kobayashi (the head writer of Shinkenger) is still credited among the writers for the episode. Synopsis In the Nighlok afterlife, the defeated Nighlok Monsters hold a Halloween party and recap their battles with their Rangers to each other. Plot In the Nighlok Heaven, a Nighlok knocks on the door and gives the password. He is greeted in the Spookeasy Club and their Halloween Party. The Nighloks are having a party and wishing each other Happy Halloween. Negatron is bummed that they are all ghosts. They decide to share each of their stories against the Rangers. Madimot is the first one to reveal his story. At the Sanzu River, Master Xandred is depressed from his failures. Back at the Party, the Nighloks continue their party. Dreadhead shows off his Red Ranger pumpkin followed by his story. Antberry shares his story against the Blue and Gold Rangers. Yamiror goes next with his story. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Dayu try to cheer up Master Xandred. The stories continue with Desperaino and Rofer. Negatron gets his chance to share his story. Moogers join the party with their own costumes. One of the Moogers is dressed as the Samurai Megazord. Steeleto and Vulpes share their stories. The Sanzu River punch bowl is now emptied. Splitface shares his story of his Mega fight. Dreadhead talks about his battle against the Beetle Cannon. Rhinosnorus shares his brief story about exploding behind the Blue Ranger. Tooya shares his story against the Red Ranger. The Nighloks reveal how they were defeated. The party ends before Master Xandred can pay a visit. Octoroo states that the party was for those in the Nighlok obituary only. Cast * Alex Heartman as Jayden (credit only) (archive footage) * Najee De-Tiege as Kevin (credit only) (archive footage) * Erika Fong as Mia (credit only) (archive footage) * Hector David Jr. as Mike (credit only) (archive footage) * Brittany Pirtle as Emily (credit only) (archive footage) * Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji (credit only) (archive footage) * Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo (voice) * Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) * Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch (credit only) * Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier (credit only) * Rick Medina as Deker (credit only) * Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (credit only) (archive footage) * Mark Wright as Rofer (voice) * Wesley Dowdell as Tooya (voice) * Ari Boyland as Vulpes (voice) * David Van Horn as Negatron (voice) * Simon McKinney as Splitface (voice) * Phil Brown as Scorpionic (voice) * Campbell Cooley as Rhinosnorus (voice) * Ross Girven as Dreadhead (voice) * Robert Mignault as Madimot (voice) * Dean Young as Antberry (voice) * John Leigh as Steeleto (voice) * Peter Daube as Robtish (voice) * Gerald Urquhart as Doubletone (voice) * Pete Gentil as Yamiror, Desperaino (voices) Errors * Despite Broken Dreams including a battle against Spitfangs, there are no Spitfangs at the party. * Only Splitface recaps his giant battle, making it look like they end up in Nighlok Heaven after being killed in their first life. What's more is that Desperaino says that Mike's symbol power sent him all the way to the afterlife even though he grew giant first. * Vulpes narrates his death but we don't see him physically at the afterlife. * Octoroo said in Test of the Leader that even other Nighlok are afraid of Robtish, yet none of the other Nighlok seem to be afraid of him here. * Negatron's insults don't send anyone flying, assuming he still has that power. * Rofer still has his arms even though said arms were cut off by the Samurai Megazord before it destroys him. * Xandred says that he is wearing a ninja costume but all we see him wear is a bandanna * During one of Xandred's rage fits, Dayu says "Careful or you'll spill my candy over the floor". However, there is no candy seen. Notes * Right when the Nighlok comment on every time they were defeated, they comment on a Super Sentai quirk where the heroes defeats the monsters, and the heroes turn and pose when the monsters explode. * While there have been many clip shows in the past, this is the first episode where the monsters, in this case the defeated ones, recall the events of the past rather than the rangers themselves. * Many of the same actors who originally played the Nighloks in their respective episodes reprise their roles for this episode, a rarity in Power Rangers as usually when monsters reappear in later episodes they are played by different actors. * This has no counterpart In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, but the footage from the Sanzu River scenes come from Shinkenger Act 13. Continuity issues * This episode creates a continuity problem with Dayu, who was shown to leave after Master Xandred damaged her harmonium (which can be seen intact in this episode). Although it could be said this episode takes place before these events, this cannot be either as Rhinosnorus is seen amongst the party's guests (this monster was destroyed after Dayu's departure). * Another slight continuity error is when Xandred says the Sanzu River has not risen an inch when past episodes did indeed reveal that despite the failures of Nighloks their actions were indeed making the river rise. Category:Episode Category:Samurai Category:Special Category:Halloween Specials Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes